Harry Potter and the Maze of No Return
by Sammy-Jo
Summary: Action-Packed Fic on Harry Potter...who are his enemies? who are his friends? what lurks behind this door...
1. Just a Blur

Hey all! My first fic, will be kinda busy with school, homework, and all that other fun stuff.anyways please no flames, I don't care if you hate it.so anyways, if you want to read it, go right ahead ;) Sammy-Jo  
  
  
  
The room was spinning. Everything was a blur to all who saw it, Muggles and Wizards alike. Watching the room whir in colors of brown, yellow, green, red, was enough to make someone want to throw up. Suddenly, there was a flash of purple light, like a streak of lightning. Then a bright green light, and the most dreadful feeling came over those who saw it. There was boy in the dark chasm, a boy about fifteen years of age with black unruly hair and bright green eyes, and he seemed to be reaching for something. He just couldn't quite grasp it. It was there, and he knew it was there, but it was just beyond reach. Frustrated, the boy tried to cry out, but no sound escaped from his cardboard-dry tongue.  
  
Harry woke up, his enervated lungs gasping for breath. He couldn't seem to take in enough air. Sweat poured down his back like rivers of warm liquid flowing from an unknown source. Harry grasped the nightstand, still unable to think straight. He put on his glasses and tried to make out the figures on the clock. 6:07 A.M. He sighed and put on his slippers. After all, it was Dudley Dursley's birthday, and if everything wasn't perfect.well, let's just say the results wouldn't be pretty.  
  
"All I get is a lousy DVD player, big screen TV, every new version of Nintendo video games, and a few measly toys! Whatever happened to what I really wanted, a Porsche?" Dudley was heard shouting as Harry quickly came down the stairs. "And just where have you been, Harry?!?" shouted Uncle Vernon. "You are 9 minutes late! I told you to be here on time, and that's what I expect! If you ruin our Dudley's birthday, mark my words, you will be spending your life in that room of yours, hear?" "Yes, Uncle Vernon." "Good. Now make us all some breakfast. You can go without yours for being late." Harry sighed. "Yes, Uncle Vernon."  
  
Suddenly, the room started spinning again, just like in Harry's dream. Harry shook his head, sure that he was going crazy. Then a voice came from out of nowhere, a voice so sly and cunning it was almost like a snake's. "Beware, Harry; you, your Muggles, and all your friends, along with a few enemies, will all be sent to The Maze of No Return! Hahahaha!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, ok, I know I'm not very good at this yet, but I promise it gets a lot better with more action and maybe even some romance ;) Please no flames, only encouragement and constructive criticism. Really, I would like to know how to make my writing better! Thanx all!  
  
Sammy-Jo 


	2. The DustCovered Catacombs

Hey all! I'm eating chocolate now, so I'm just slightly hyper. (*says  
  
while bouncing off the walls*) Yeah well.second chapter, have fun reading,  
  
no flames please! Also, you get to see my first attempt at poetry.be  
  
afraid, be very afraid ;). More to come! Ow! *Hits head while  
  
bouncing off a particularly low ceiling* hmmm ok all ttyl!  
  
Sammy-Jo  
  
  
  
  
  
Slowly, Harry came back into consciousness. He was  
  
surrounded by silence so dense that if he had had the strength to cry out, it wouldn't be heard. He groped in the darkness for his glasses, which seemed to  
  
have fallen off. Harry jumped as something fuzzy, yet slimy, quick,  
  
and yet slow, small but large escaped from under his hands. Heart  
  
pounding like a drum in his ears, he continued his search. Finding  
  
them, he picked up the dust-covered lenses and put them on, doing his  
  
best to wipe them off on his already soot-stained shirt. Wearily, feeling  
  
every bone in his body scream with pain, Harry sat up and looked  
  
around at his surroundings. He found that he was in some sort of a  
  
catacomb, in one of the chambers. The chamber was very small, only  
  
about 10 feet wide and 6 feet tall. Covered in cobwebs and dust from  
  
floor to ceiling, the room looked as if it was hundreds of years old.  
  
Sitting back on his hands, Harry's fingers brushed by a narrow piece  
  
of wood, bringing a warm and familiar sensation that seemed to flow  
  
through his fingers into his veins. It was his wand! How did it get  
  
there? Harry took the wand and found a slip of parchment that had  
  
writing on it, but it was too dark to read. Visions passed through  
  
Harry's head of being expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
  
and Wizardry for using magic, but his gut feeling told him that he was  
  
not supposed to be here, and magic would be necessary. "Lumos,"  
  
Harry whispered, almost afraid to be heard. A narrow beam of light  
  
appeared from the end of Harry's wand. He sat down to read the  
  
letter:  
  
  
  
You find yourself here in the catacomb, Remember now, you are not alone. If this maze you exit not, Here forever your corpse will rot. You managed to escape Fluffy's claws; Even escaped dear Nagini's jaws. But will you survive this final test, Or here will your victories come to rest? Enough to make your stomach churn; You have now entered The Maze of No Return. Yours Truly, Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry put the letter down, his heart in his throat. His suspicions had been  
  
confirmed. Voldemort was behind this all. Does the man ever give up?  
  
So absorbed in reading the letter over and over again, Harry didn't hear the  
  
door slowly unlatch and a figure come in. An icy cold hand touched his  
  
shoulder. Before he could scream, a hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Harry....", the rasping voice choked.  
  
Sorry folks, for now that's it.hehe yeah I did have to leave you on a  
  
cliffhanger.I'm sorry, don't be mad at me! ;) If ya wanna find out what  
  
happens next, well, you're just gonna have to be patient, now aren't ya?  
  
Chapters get longer as the story goes on.Now I must worry about school  
  
and projects and the geo homework I did not do.I'll update ASAP! R/R no  
  
flames please!  
  
Sammy-Jo 


End file.
